gaoi_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Hitman Top Characters
Hitman Hitman is a stealth video game series developed by the Danish company IO Interactive. Previously published by Eidos Interactive, and currently published by Square Enix, the series is available on Microsoft Windows as well as several video game consoles, including the Xbox, PlayStation 2, GameCube, Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. The game series has since expanded into a novel, Hitman: Enemy Within written by William C. Dietz, followed by Hitman: Damnation which is an official prequel to the installment, Absolution, and a Hitman film adaptation in 2007, which is loosely based on the storyline of the games. The film was negatively received, but became a financial success. Another film, Hitman: Agent 47 was released in 2015, to negative reviews. The story revolves around Agent 47 (usually simply referred to as "47" or "Mr. 47"), a cloned assassin-for-hire, whose flawless record places him in high demand among the wealthy and elite. The first original scriptwriter was Morten Iversen, who wrote the scripts for Hitman: Codename 47 and Hitman 2: Silent Assassin. He also contributed to Hitman: Contracts and Hitman: Blood Money. The games feature a mix of orchestral and electronica musical scores, composed by Jesper Kyd. A fifth installment of the series, Hitman: Absolution, was released on November 20, 2012. With it, a spin-off has been released for PC, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 called Hitman Sniper Challenge. For mobile and tablet, a spin-off game developed by Square Enix Montréal was released and it is a turn-based strategy game, called Hitman Go. There is another game released for mobile called Hitman: Sniper which has first person sniping gameplay. The sixth game, titled Hitman, is slated to be released episodically, the first of which released in March of 2016. Agent 47 Name: 47 Age: 52 Gender: Male Nationality: Germany Agent 47 (known as The Hitman, Mr. 47, or just 47) is a highly trained assassin, consistently recognized as the world's deadliest, most discreet and skilled assassin ever. Agent 47 was created by Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer, as his 47thclone. Diana Burnwood Name: Diana Penelope Burnwood Age: 44 Gender: Female Nationality: British Diana Penelope Burnwood is one of the "handlers" at the International Contract Agency (also known as the Agency), providing Agent 47 with clients, targets, and information. She has, since Hitman's inception, been a prominent part of every story and proved a valuable asset to Agent 47 for the most part. She has a composed English accent and a business-like demeanor. For the vast majority of the series, Agent 47 never sees Diana or her face, recognizing her only by voice. She is not supposed to meet 47 in person, nor develop a personal friendship with him, but does so anyway (meeting him in person after his near death experience and again just before his funeral to use the "fake-death serum" to maintain her cover as Alexander Leland Cayne's nurse, to dodge death herself. Victoria Name: Victoria Age: 18 Gender: Female Nationality: British Victoria is a genetically enhanced teenage girl who has similar origins to that of Agent 47. She was first shown in the trailer: A Personal Contract.